School's Out!
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Timmy is going to summer camp along with Danny,Dani, Tucker, and Sam. His fairies were gone to the vaction. What is going on with this creepy camp? Is Summer is going to be a bummer or fun? Plus it's my first Summer Special.
1. Kids Just Being Kids

**Chapter 1: Kids Just Being Kids**

"Come on, be 3:00 already." Timmy looked at the clock.

On the other hand, "Come on, let's school be over already." Danny looked at the clock.

"Relax Danny, it's not going to be like save by the school bell." Sam said.

Tucker smoothed out, "Yeah, you should just chill out."

The bell rings.

"SAVED BY THE SCHOOL BELL!" Timmy and Danny both exclaimed, but crossed dimensions.

Wild teenagers and kids are running out of the school. Danny and Dani both change into their ghost forms. They both laughed at each other. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are cheering for school ends.

The music begins.

_Timmy:  
>The bell rings<br>School's gone  
>Time for eight straight<br>weeks sun of fun!  
>Timmy: No shirt! No shoes!<br>All: Ew!  
>Danny: Beatin up ghost that anytime I choose.<br>Dani: The beach! The mall!  
>Sam: Family visit to the Taj Mahaj<br>Timmy: You can do the things that your parent forbid.  
>Danny:Like streak!<br>Timmy: Summer not's a bummer cause we're  
>All: Kids just being kids.<br>(Instrumental)  
>Danny: It's time! It's here!<br>Danny&Dani: Our very ghostly favorite time of the year!  
>Dani: No school! Just play!<br>Danny: Spending our time the entire day!  
>Dani: Are you really sure that this is allowed?<br>Sam: We should help them being destructive and loud!  
>All: Cause we're kids just being kids! Running wild and running free!Kids just being kids!<br>Danny: What can I TP!  
>All: Kids just being kids! Close your eyes and count to three.<em>

_Danny & Dani: There's no where safe for you and me with those Kids just being kids!  
>(Intrumental)<br>Dani: My house! My yard!  
>Sam: Who brought these rockets with my credit card?<br>Danny: My Porsche!  
>Dani: My word!<br>Jimmy: It's not my problem til the September 3rd.  
>Tucker: My town!<br>Dani: My food!  
>Tucker: Quite something is horrible going down!<br>Danny: Like streak!  
>Timmy: Summer's not a bummer cause we're<br>All: Kids just being kids! Breaking things and ruin stuff! Kids just being kids!  
>Sam: Are you really sure that this is enough?<br>Timmy: No!  
>All: Kids Just being Kids! Taking risks we must act tough and save our town from all the stuff. Taking risks we must act tough and save our town from all the stuff. With those Kids Just being Kids<br>Sam: It's not my problem til the September 3rd._

Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Danny laugh together.

Jazz called, "Mom says you're coming to the summer camp where your cousin, Timmy is going."

"What! Mom signed me up!" Danny and Dani panicked.

Sam and Tucker added, "Also we're signed up where the camp that we're going to."

Jack added along with Danny's mom, "Also the dog has to stay here because no dog allowed."

"Awww, why can't they allow dogs?" Danny asked himself.

A piece of paper flew in front of his face. Danny exclaimed, "Gah!" He took the paper off and looked at the paper.

_Camp Silver River_

_Fun place to camp_

_No dog allow _

_Sign up is for free!_

"That's new. This camp is going to rock!" Tucker held his arms in the air.

"You thinks so, because I'm thinking it's a horrible place to camp." Sam replied.

"Danny." Duke came out of the porch, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Duke, I'll see you in a while." Danny said.

The bully walked along the sidewalk along with his friends.

"Hey Danny, are you going to camp?" Dash asked and punched his shoulder.

"Ow Dash and yes I'm going to the same camp as you are." Danny glared for a moment.

Danny looked at Duke and back at Dash, "Duke, sic em."

Duke growled and barked at Dash. "Ahhh! Curse you Fenton." Dash ran away and Duke was about to chase him.

"Atta boy" Danny petted Duke.

"Who is laughing now, JERKINATOR?" Danny yelled.

Dash thought in mind, "He can be in the pain in the neck sometimes, but he's still my hero."

Soon, Timmy's car arrived at the Fenton. Timmy steps out of the car and his parents leave without saying a good-bye.

Hello

**Please review and no humor til the next one, thank you.**


	2. Timmy Visits Amity Park

**Chapter 2: Timmy visits Amity Park**

"Timmy! What are you doing here?" Danny asked surprise and hugged him.

Maddie and Jack yelled, "FAMILY HUG!" They jumped and hug on them, which made Timmy and Danny fall.

Jazz rejected, "Not hugging." She left inside the house.

Maddie offered, "Come Timmy, why don't you come inside?"

Timmy responded, "Why sure! I think it's a better idea and I don't want Danny's friends to know about this."

Jack exclaimed, "Does it have to do with ghost?"

"No and outta my way!" Timmy pushed his uncle off.

Danny and Duke are both walking inside of the house and showing Timmy every room til he gets to Danny's room.

"So Timmy, where's your fairies?" Danny asked.

Timmy replied, "They have gone to vacation."

Duke wondered, "Like where?" Timmy was flashbacking.

Flash back

* * *

><p>"<em>Cosmo, have you seen my shoes and sunscreens?" Wanda asked.<em>

"_No, but have you seen my underwear?" Cosmo asked back._

"_Poof?" Poof questioned._

"_Poof, we're going on a trip." Wanda answered._

_Timmy asked, "What trip?" _

"_It's a fairy spa cruise because you're gone to your cousin and I can't meet him again." Wanda answered._

"_I see." Timmy looked down, "How long will you be coming back?"_

"_About 2 weeks." Cosmo answered, "Wanda? Where is my bleeblee cards and Mr. Poopyjerko Mcfartykins? Also my Mrs. Burpopeewee?"_

_Wanda groaned, "There're in the your fuzzy wuzzy suitcase."_

"_Now I have no fairies, who can protect me, but my cousin." Timmy said, "Plus, the stuff animals names are weird."_

_Wanda cheered him up, "You'll be fine, sport and its time for us to go."_

_Poof waved along with Cosmo and Wanda. _

_The fairies disappeared in front of Timmy. He walked back and go downstairs_

* * *

><p>"That's how your fairies left and I didn't know you have a fairy god brother." Danny ranted.<p>

"Do you want to know how I go to Amity Park?" Timmy asked.

Danny replied, "Sure, tell me."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh Timmy, we're going on the Bahamas cruise and it's only for adults,<em>_ like us." Timmy's dad called._

_Timmy's mom added, "Also you're going to Amity Park and you're sign up for Camp Silver River."_

"_What!" Timmy exclaimed, "Oh my god, my jerkinator cousin lives there."_

_Timmy's dad responded, "That's great and I just called his parents about you coming over while we are away." _

_Timmy grinned, "If my cousin lives there, I will make him clean my smelly shoes and also bathe in my pants." _

_Timmy's parents heard that, "What did you say?" _

_Timmy quickly responded, "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

_They shrugged their shoulder and preparing to pack up their suitcase._

_From the distance, Vicky yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"You what!" Danny exclaimed, "You will not make me bathe in your pants or clean your smelly shoes."<p>

Danny opens the door of his room and the bucket of water landed on his head. It is a hot water.

"HOT! HOT!" Danny exclaimed so loudly as the hot water burned his skin.

Timmy snickered, "I mean like you use the hot water to clean the shoe with my filth." Timmy laughed to the floor, "Also no more Vicky."

Danny glared at him for a moment and quickly changes into a ghost.

"Hmm, this should give you a payback." Danny smirked.

"Huh?" Timmy raised one eyebrow.

He flies out of his room and goes to the beach and looking for something. He dived into the water to get some lobsters. "This should do." He flies back home and become human.

"Timmy, I got a surprise for you." Danny smirked.

"What?" Timmy snickered.

"LOBSTERS IN YOUR PANTs!" Danny exclaimed. He puts the 2 lobsters in his pants.

The lobsters started to pinch Timmy's butt. "Ouch! Owowowowowowowo!" Timmy yelled and ran all over in Danny's room.

"Get them out! Get them OUT!" Timmy exclaimed, "You don't UNDERSTAND!"

Danny rolls his eyes and invisibly gets the lobsters out of his pants. He started to snicker. Timmy glared and rubbed his butt.

"Here, the lobsters is out of your butt for life and I never tried that on my archenemy." Danny chuckled.

Timmy yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"Payback" Danny scoffed. He puts the lobster in the freezer and slammed the door shut.

Danny's mom called, "Danny! Timmy! We have to go to Camp Silver River."

Danny and Timmy replied in unison, "Coming!"

They both ran downstairs, then the living room, finally the kitchen.

"Quick! To the RV." Maddie commanded them; "I will drive you where the camp is."

Danny and Timmy quickly go to the RV. Jazz, Jack, and Duke stay behind and waved them a goodbye.

"I wonder what we are going to do at that fun camp." Danny wondered.

Timmy wondered, "Yeah, what are going to do first over there as a welcome."


	3. Camp Silver River

**Chapter 3: Camp Silver River**

"Here we are boys, welcome to Camp Silver River." Maddie called them.

Danny and Timmy both woke up from the long car nap.

Danny said sleepily, "Really?" he looked out the window.

"Finally, we're here." Timmy held his hands in the air and jump off the RV. Danny and Dani jump out of the car too. Danny's mom left them here after the jumped off, "Bye!" The RV screeched loudly with the tire wheels.

Danny gasped, "Oh my, Dash, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker too."

Timmy added, "My friend Chester is here, but where's AJ."

Chester was coming toward to Timmy, "Timmy! My dad dropped me off and I can't believe you're here."

"Where's AJ?" Timmy asked.

Chester replied, "He's not here because he was going to the science camp for the whole summer til school is back."

Sam, Dash, Tucker, and Valerie came to Danny and Dani. Dash asked, "Danny, is that your little sister and brother."

Danny replied, "Yes, this tiny girl is my sister and no this is my cousin from Dimmsdale, Timmy."

"Who are you calling tiny?" Dani slapped Danny's face.

"Ow." Danny rubbed his cheeks, "I'M GONNA TOAST YOU FOR TOMORROW."

Valerie remained silent because her dad is not allowed to talk to anyone, except the captain. She was grounded for hunting ghosts.

Sam whispered, "I think you should not mess with your sister because she's your clone and has the same personality as you." Danny nodded quietly, "I agreed."

"ATTENTION!" the strong captain yelled. Everyone in his camp line up straight in front of him.

The captain introduced himself very loudly for everyone to hear, "My name is Fred Silver and this camp has a rival with Camp Lava River."

Danny raised his hands and asked, "Who is Camp Lava River?"

Fred walked up to him and yelled in front of his face, "They're snobby people who wants to win the games and challenges every year. And if you read our motto then do it." Danny rubbed his ears after he yelled at him.

The drumbeat started to drum.

Fred Silver: I don't know, but I've been told.

All: I don't know, but I've been told.

Fred Silver: Our spirits just been told.

All: We can give it a big load.

Fred Silver: We are not the loser toads. SOUND OFF!

All: RIVER SCREAMS!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: WE CAN'T BE MEAN!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: THREE, FOUR! WE ARE SILVER RIVER!

The motto ended and Fred was blowing his whistle.

"Alright! I am going to assign you a partner and the cabin number." Fred announced, "Danielle and Sam will be together and assign to cabin 1. Danny and Timmy will be assigning to cabin 2. Dash and Chester will be assigning to cabin 3. Valerie and Tucker will be assigning to cabin 4."

"Sweet! What's our first assignment?" Timmy asked the captain.

The captain replied, "Our first activities today is to prank your partner because it's say so in the book." Everyone gulped.

Behind the bushes, Trixie Tang spied on Silver River to see what they're doing. She uses her binoculars to spy on them.

She talk on the talkie walkie, "They're doing pranks war, but there is the ghost boy who will help them."

The mystery captain smiled, "Excellent."

**I know this chapter is short and the next one will be funny when Danny and Timmy will be pranking at each other. Find out on next chapter**


	4. Pranks with Timmy and Danny

**Chapter 4: Pranking with Danny and Timmy**

"Obviously, Tucker and the rest of the girls won't be pranking today because it's against the camp rules. Have fun." The captain ran off to his camp office where he works.

Danny, Chester, Dash, and Timmy ran off to their assigned cabins.

Dani asked Sam, "What are we going to do?"

Sam replied, "I don't know, but I'm going to take a look around." Sam walked off and Dani run behind her, "Wait Up!" she panted.

Back at the cabin number 2, Danny and Timmy are discussing their plans.

Timmy asked, "I got a present for you."

"What?" he replied after he puts away his clothes inside the drawer.

"I got you, MUD!" Timmy threw the mud in Danny's face.

Danny glared, "Okay Mr. Poopyhead, I got you this." He took out his dodge ball and hits Timmy's face. It slammed in the face so hard and bounced back to Danny.

Timmy groaned, "Who the heck throws a dodge ball at me."

"I would." Danny spins the dodge ball and slide around the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I got this." Timmy throws the water balloons at Danny.

Danny sniffed and asked, "Is that pee?"

"Totally, ultimately, yes." Timmy replied with a chuckled.

"EWWWWW!" Danny screamed loudly in his cabin, then the whole camp. The flock of crows flew away from that terrible noise.

"What was that?" Dash asked Chester.

Chester answered, "I don't know what it is, but you got DISTRACTED." He threw the water balloons that he peed in it.

"Is that pee?" Dash asked.

"Absolutely, poopsitively, yes." Chester snickered.

Dash screamed just likes the way that Danny did, "NOOOOOOO!"

Back in Danny and Timmy's cabin, Danny was yelling.

Danny yelled, "THAT WAS DISGUSTING! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM?"

"Daddy Day Camp." Timmy answered with full of snickered.

Danny paused for a moment and taking out his poop ray squirter.

"Do you like the taste of this?" Danny smirked.

Timmy dropped his face and yelled, "AHHHH!"

"Okay peewee lover, open your mouth." Danny commanded while Timmy was yelling.

He steadily aiming at Timmy and blasted the poops into Timmy's mouth. Timmy gulped the poop and his face became green, very sickly.

"Is that your poop?" Timmy asked Danny with his half open eyes.

"No, but it's bird poop that I found in my neighbor trash." he whispered.

Timmy gagged, "YUCK!" He was trying to get the poop out of him. Then, he pukes on the cabin floor.

"EWWW what did you eat?" Danny asked and cover his nose, "Have you ever try the restroom?" Then he laughs so loudly to the floor.

"This is my chance to put the farting device inside Danny's pant." Timmy thought in his mind.

He quickly takes the farting device out of his backpack and stuff inside Danny's pants pocket. Danny seems to be unnoticed to what Timmy is doing because he was still laughing with his eyes close. .

Danny wipes his tears of laughter, "Oh the pain of this peewee lover and the silly toothed beaver kid." He laughed again.

Timmy glares for a moment and grinned to take out his controller that controls the farting device. He presses the button.

PHHHTTFFFF!

"Timmy, did you just fart?" Danny snickered and covers his mouth.

Timmy grinned, "Nope, but you did Mr. Fartypants." He laughed on the floor where he just puke, "Eww, but HA!"

Danny stopped smiling and asked, "I just did?"

Timmy laughed, "YOU DID!"

Danny stalled, "Did I just fart?"

Timmy said in a serious tone, "YES YOU DID! And quit stalling me."

"Oh you mean this." Danny held out a pie from his backpack, "Time to pie YOU!"

Danny throws three pies that his mom bakes for him. He laughed, "Now, you look like a clown with a smiley face!"

Timmy frowned, "No I don't! How about you get to test my dead hamster." He took his dead hamster from his backpack and shoves it into his mouth. Danny spits it out.

"Quit it! I use to have a gerbil as a pet, but he died." Danny said and asked, "Any ideas?"

"Pull my finger." Timmy replied and puts his index finger in front of Danny.

Danny pulls his finger and Timmy farted. "Now, you're the one who farted and p.u. You stink." Danny covers his mouth.

Danny gasped, "What! No windows." He quickly ran to the door and takes a deep breath.

Danny asked himself, "Timmy, did you eat hot, gassy burritos for breakfast?"

"I heard that!" Timmy eavesdropped.

Timmy ran after Danny and called, "Danny, here quickly because I clean the fart gas out already."

Danny ran back inside and Timmy shuts the door behind him. Timmy evilly smiles on Danny with a tape. Every step he takes, Danny steps back.

"Now Timmy, what are you doing with that tape?" Danny nervously asked until he has hits the wall of the cabin.

"I'm going to tape your body with this clear tape to the wall." Timmy smirked and preparing to jump on him, "BANZAI!"

Danny was arguing and couldn't go intangible because this clear tape has ghost proof. Timmy wrapped the ghost proof clear tape all around Danny's body except the head.

"What kind of prank is this?" Danny muffled behind the tape.

Timmy held out his hand behind his ears, "What! I can't hear you a single words you're saying." He walked out of his cabin and meet up with Chester.

Chester came out of his cabin and walked to Timmy.

"How's your partner?" Timmy asked his blonde friend.

"This guy got beaten up by me, how about you?" Chester replied.

Timmy answered, "Same here and how did you beat Danny's former bully."

It started when

_Dash was laughing for using the buzzer to electrocute him and fried him._

"_Ha, ha very funny Dash." Chester snorted._

_Chester takes out his tape from his backpack and tape the whole door entrance, except the door._

_Dash wiped his tears, "Man, that was funny, say let's go eat." _

_Chester quickly hides the tape from Dash and he didn't see it. _

"_Yeah, let's go eat and the biggest gets to go out first." Chester nervously replied._

_Dash agreed, "Yeah buddy." He walks out of the door and his face and body got stuck to the tape. _

"_What kind of prank is this?" Dash asked furiously._

_Chester replied, "It's called Tape the victims to the door!" He laughed and preparing to get another clear tape to tape the back of Dash's body._

_Dash was trying to look, "Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Chester answered, "Taping the back of your body so you can't get out." _

_Chester puts the clear tape on Dash's back and kicked his butt down. He rolled the body out of the door and ran to Timmy without the body._

"This is how I end this pranks with my partner." Chester said.

The captain clapped behind them. "Well done, Timmy and Chester, you beat the older kids down to the ground."

"Yep, It was our mastermind." Timmy said happily.

The captain takes the body of Dash and removes Danny from the wall of the cabin. Fred removes the tape from Danny's mouth.

Danny yelled, "Ouch! My mouth!"

Fred rolls his eyes, "Now I must take the tape out of your body and free you from the stickiness."

Fred held out the scissors and cut the tape down on both of them.

"Thanks Captain Fred." Danny and Dash both replied back and stretched their body.

"You are both wimps at pranks, but let see what's the next challenge and Valerie just came home early for no reason." Fred said.

Danny asked, "How?"

Tucker replied behind him, "She was sent to boot camp where the Mississippi River located."

Dani agreed, "Yeah, that stinks and I'm getting the feeling someone is spying on us."

The mystery campers jump out of the bushes and yelled, "We are."

Sam panted, "Guys, watch out!"

**Please review!**


	5. Camp Lava River

**Chapter 5: Camp Lava River**

"ATTENTION" the lava captain commanded his campers.

Trixie Tang and the others line up. Trixie Tang steps up and looks at the campers. She commanded the campers to stomp.

Trixie: I don't know, but I've been told.

Campers: I don't know, but I've been told.

Trixie: Our kindness is not to be told

Campers: We beat those punks in the show.

Trixie: We are the super hot roads. SOUND OFF!

Campers: Lava Screams!

Trixie: SOUND OFF!

Campers: Heat steams!

Trixie: SOUND OFF!

Camper: Three, Four. We are the Lava River.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Rickard?" Fred glared at the captain of Lava River.

Mr. Richard scoffed, "Showing off and introducing to my campers. Everybody line up!"

Timmy whispered to Chester, "I can't believe Trixie Tang, Vicky, and Gary join the team and who are the other fours?"

Chester whispered back, "I don't know, but let's find out."

"Here we have is Francis, Trixie, Gary, Vicky, Sissy, Missy, Michelle, and Michael." Mr. Richard introduced.

"Sissy and Missy are both twins sister and Michelle and Michael are fraternal twins. Vicky and the others came from Dimmsdale." Mr. Richard explained.

Dash asked Danny, "Did you see those fraternal twins? They are cool!"

Danny replied, "Yes I see them and they are more like male and female version clones. Richard is more like snobby and mean."

Michelle argued, "No one calls our captain mean, you hear me?" Her eyes flashes to glowing blue and facing very mean to Dash and Danny.

"Yes, we do get the point." Danny nervously said and Dash nodded.

Danny looked at Dani and asked, "Did you see her eyes? She was like glowing blue angrily to me."

Dani sensed, "Hey, I think I sense a half ghost around here besides you." She looked around and examines the dark-haired color Michelle.

Michelle and Michael both have yellow shirts and pants and even black hair for them.

Mr. Richard commanded, "Michelle, Michael, please show your ghost form and call your creature.

Michelle and Michael both said, "Yes sir."

They both change into their ghost form. They have jumpsuits with a red 'M' logo. Michelle's hair changes into a white color and a blue wavy streak and Michael's hair changes into white color, but with yellow-lightning streak on his hair. Michelle's jumpsuit is blue and green and Michael's jumpsuit is yellow.

They both summon their creatures from the sky. The yellow spiky-bird and the water dragon fell out of the sky. They both roared. The campers of Silver River were scared except Danny and Dani. The two creatures are Thunderbird and Water Serpent.

"It's not possible to get another halfa from this world." Danny gasped.

Michael steps up, "Also we know there is a ghost boy in Silver River."

Danny and Dani both change into their alter ego forms. Dash gasped because Dani was a halfa and part of them.

Dani looked at Danny, "We have to do something because they got creatures, but we don't."

"Oh yes I do." Danny replied back to her. He called out the blue-horned Pegasus by calling her, "SERENA!"

Upon the white, puffy heavens clouds, the winged Pegasus appears and neighs.

Serena asked, "What do you need my lord?"

"You got to fight them because they got Thunderbird and Water Serpent." Danny replied loudly as he could.

"It's nice to meet you Timmy and did you like to see this?" Gary asked.

"NEVER! And whoa I didn't see that coming." Timmy replied, "Here comes the battle."

Danny quickly climbed on Serena and fly off where Thunderbird and Water Serpent are.

Danny commanded, "Serena, use Silver Wind." She activates the Silver Wind with her wings.

Fred yelled, "Go get them, Danny."

Dash asked Dani, "Why are you not fighting?"

Dani answered and changes back to human, "Because I never had a Mythical creature like them, but that's Danny's jobs." Dash nodded and watch them fight.

"Go get that baby-sitter's twerp!" Vicky yelled in the sky.

Michael commanded Thunderbird, "Use Lightning wing." He uses lightning wing to hit Serena in the back.

Michelle commanded Water Serpent, "Use whirlpool" Water Serpent created a spiral of water to spin Danny and Serena. "Ha! You're too weak."

Danny growled, "Use icy ghostly wail!" He quickly covers his ears. Serena uses her ghostly wail with her icy breath. Thunderbird and Water Serpent got defeated and sent back into the sky.

"Can you laugh at that?" Danny taunted. Serena returns to the clouds because the creatures are taking care of."

Danny, Michelle, and Michael change back to their human forms.

"We'll see you next time." Michael scoffed. He teleported the people who belong to Camp Lava River back to the camp.

Chester asked Fred, " Who is Mr. Richard guy?"

Fred answered, "He was once my friend, but not anymore because he loves money and never cares about friendship. Also he's rich and snobby. He cheated on the games every year with Mike and Michelle. I know these two fraternal twins have similar names, but different."

Danny said, "That was so surprising and how did they got ghost powers?"

Mr. Richard answered, "They got it by the ancient powers of the Mythical ghost creatures and became so fussy about it. For you, I know how you got your powers the different way by reading the Amity Park newspaper. Our next activity will be here tonight at the campfire roasting marshmallows and somebody got to make up the song." Everyone cheered in the camp, except the captain.


	6. Dark Laser's Invasion

**Chapter 6: Dark Laser's invasion**

At night, the owls hooted and the squirrels chattered in the trees; the campfire was lit.

"Hello everyone, please gather around the circle. We have a song to share with and does anyone knows?" Fred announced.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Chester, and Dash gathered around the campfire and sit on the log bench.

Danny raised his hand, "I know and this one is the real campfire song."

"Okay, show it what you got." Fred replied.

"Okay, I call this one 'The Campfire Song' song" Danny replied. He takes out his guitar.

Sam asked, "Where did you get the guitar."

"He found it somewhere when he was flying." Dani answered.

Danny:

Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
>our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song<br>and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
>but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong…<p>

Timmy:  
>Bum…Bum…Bum…<p>

Danny:  
>c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song<br>c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
>and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>but it'll help if you just sing along

c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. Tucker! 

Tucker: SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E

Danny: Dash!

Dash didn't spoke because he wasn't paying attention. "Huh?"

Danny: GOOD!  
>It'll help!<br>It'll heeeeeeelp!  
>If you just sing aloooooooong!<br>(BOOM! CRASH!)  
>OH YEAH! <p>

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention." Dash protested.

Chester said, "Too bad, JERKINATOR because you got worms in your pants."

"Excellent Spirit, Danny, I must say you should deserve a badge and you too Timmy and Chester for passing the pranks games." Fred said strongly. He handed Danny the singing badge and handing the prank badges to Timmy and Chester.

"SWEET!" Timmy, Danny, and Chester exclaimed.

Sam protested, "That's no fair, but we'll get something soon." Dani and Tucker nodded.

Tucker lay down to the ground on his back and looking up the sky. There was a spaceship coming down to earth and he told everyone. Once it lands down, the door opens.

"Hello Timmy Turner, I am getting a revenge on you." Dark laser appears before him.

"Hello Fart Blazer, or should I say Dark Laser." Timmy called.

Danny looked at Timmy, "Did you call him a Fart Blazer?"

Timmy replied, "Because I just called him a long time ago."

Chester, Dash, Tucker, and Sam screamed and ran away to the cabin. The captain ran away to his office and looks out the window to see what's going on.

"Run away puny human, as I am Dark –" Dark Laser cutted

Timmy finished, " Stupid, blah, blah, blah, Revenge, blabbity blah."

Dark Laser was steamed, "I am not Dark Stupid, I am –" got cutted by Danny.

"Mr. Poopyhead, who wants to take over the world with revenge," Danny said.

Dani added, "Also, you are a JERKINATOR, who wants to cuddle with the little toy dog."

Dark Laser argued angrily, "You mortals! I shall take on revenge who ever say means things to me."

"Ah, ah, ah" Danny moves his finger from side to side, "Because I am not!" Danny changes into his ghost form.

"I never seen you in one of those before. What are you?" Dark Laser asked.

Dani changes into her ghost form, "We are half ghosts and human, except for Timmy Turner."

Dark Laser yelled, 'I am still taking a revenge on you." He shot a laser beam at Danny, but he missed.

"Too bad, because the Mr. Butthead must go back to space." Danny yelled back. He shot a ghost ray without a miss; Dark Laser fell back.

"Go get him Danny!" Timmy cheered and the others too, except for Dani.

Dani glared, "Hey! That's not fair." She shoots the ghost ray out of her hands and hits him in the butt.

"Oww, why did you hit my butt?" Dark Laser yelped.

"Because, we're gonna kick your butt like bullies do." Danny replied and kicks his butt.

"How about a wedgie on the pole?" Dani smirked to Danny.

Danny agreed, "Absolutely." Danny picks him up and puts on the pole.

Dani picks up Timmy and a large stick hit Dark Laser's butt.

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing with that stick?" Dark Laser asked him nervously.

Dani whispered, "Try if there is any candy in him." She handed him the bandana so Timmy can't see."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah Timmy, hit him if there's any candy in him."

"PINATA!" Timmy yelled. He whacks Dark Laser with stick very hard to damage the suit. Dark Laser fell to the ground painfully. Timmy lifts his bandana to see if he wins," I score!"

"You fiends, I am not giving up." Dark Laser stammered.

Danny and Dani nodded and put Timmy down. They put on the bandana to hit Dark Laser just like Timmy.

"CANDY!" Danny and Dani yelled and started to hit Dark Laser with a super large stick.

Sam and the others come out and join the fun. They started to look around for a big stick. And whacks the villain, who came from outer space.

"Danny, can I join the fun?" Dash asked.

"Sure, why not anyone can have the fun." Danny continues to whack Dark Laser.

Dark Laser had enough of this and yelled, "STOOOOOP!" Everyone freeze with a stick in the air.

"I had enough of this, I'm going home." Dark Laser cried and ran to his spaceship and blast off to the sky. It twinkles.

"That guy is hilarious and stupid." Danny laughed, "I hope there is more alien than him."

Timmy yawned, "Yeah, and I'm tire because all of this." Everyone agreed and yawn. Danny and Dani flew to their own cabins and change back to their human form. The rest of the campers go back to their assigned cabins.

**If you like this, please add this to your favorites and review.**


	7. Payback!

**Chapter 7: Payback!**

This morning, it was quietly fine until the rival camp arrives to Camp Silver River. No heard the sound coming from outside, except Dani and Danny.

The campers from Lava River taped all the doors of the cabins, except for Fred's door.

Danny sleepily asked, "Huh? What happened?" He heard a noise coming from outside and they giggled.

He shook Timmy, "Come on Timmy, there's something out there very mysteriously."

"Go away Danny, I know it's another trick." Timmy turns the left side of his bed to face away from him.

Danny pours hot water on his face that he heated up the ghost ray. Danny chuckled, "Then, you ask for it." He pours the water on Timmy's face.

"Ow, hot, hot!" Timmy exclaimed and wipes the water off of his face, "What did you do that for?"

"There's something wrong out there and I bet who it is, but you go first." Danny explained.

"Fine, I'll go and I'll prove you that they are not tricking us." Timmy said and opens the door and got stuck.

"What in the world is going to here?" Timmy asked and looks out from the door and saw two figures laughing. "I recognized them yesterday, they're the ones with ghost powers." Timmy glared at those twos.

"Really, where?" Danny pushed Timmy down and he rolls over to the stairs.

"Ow, that's not what I meant." Timmy groaned and fainted.

Michelle adds alarm clocks Sam and Dani's cabin and she chuckled evilly and quietly.

Dani woke up, "Huh what's going on?" She saw Michelle adding alarm clocks to prank them. "Very funny." Dani said in an upset tone and she removes the alarm clock before it can wake up Sam.

"Sam, wake up the enemies of this camp is here." Dani shook her viciously.

Sam yelled, "What! We got to warn the others." Sam holds onto Dani's hands and got stuck to the door.

"Like that?" Dani glared.

"Sorry, I was worry about the others." Sam said and yelled, "AND I CAN'T GET OUT!"

Michael holds the bucket of water and pours into Dash and Chester's beds by going invisibly and intangibly.

"That'll should do it." Michael brushed off his hands and went away.

"Chester, did you pee on my bed?" Dash asked sleepily.

Chester replied confusedly, "No, but I think you peed on my bed."

Chester and Dash were both shocked and sat up. They get off the bed and stay away from it. They smell the bed, but it wasn't pee, it was water.

"Water." They exclaimed quietly.

Chester puts his hands on his hips, "What kinds of poopyheads would do this?" He walks toward to the door.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Dash said.

Chester replied, "Why not." He hits the door and got stuck with tape, "Now I see, losers from the other camp."

Dash nodded and carefully removes the tape from the door.

Everyone in Camp Silver River finally got out of their cabins and heard a megaphone.

"Everyone who is in Camp Losers is stupid and nuts." Mr. Richard called on the megaphone.

Tucker and Fred yawned, but Tucker was sleeping in Fred's cabin because he is scared to be alone.

Fred yawned and opens his eyes widely, "What's in the universe is going on?"

Mr. Richard replied, " For beating us at the ghost fighting today. Guys, sick the campers up." He ran away and went back to Camp Lava River.

Dani and Danny change into their ghost form and trying to save many campers from the mean campers.

Vicky screeched, "Come on Twerps, we just want to play with you." She activates the Flamethrower 3000.

Sidney Point Dexter heard from the distance, "Huh, I smell bullies torturing kids." He quickly flies off to Camp Silver River in aid.

Point Dexter said, "What in the world is going on?" He looks around the camp and sees the kids getting hurt by mean bullies.

Danny saw Point Dexter, "Help us! We're in danger." He runs around in a circle.

"Yeah, those bullies are cheaters and jerkinators." Timmy added and screamed at the same time.

Point Dexter yelled, "Stop! This is not how you treat kids." Everyone freeze.

Trixie Rang asked, "Why is it because we're snobby and rich?"

"Exactly." Point Dexter straightens his eyeglasses.

Michael talks back, "Blah, blah, who cares and watch out." He shots the ghost ripper to suck the ghost in back to the ghost zone. "Better Luck Next Time."

Dani growled, 'I'll show you who's the boss." She unleashes her Ghostly Wail to hurt the mean campers.

Vicky strained, 'I…CAN'T…STAND…THIS HORRIBLE SOUND."

Danny and the others cover their ears so it can't be damage. Michelle and Michael fall back to the ground.

Michelle stuttered, "H-h-how did you do that?" She flies away and Michael picks up the other campers from Camp Lava River.

"Way to go, Danielle." Danny high five with her.

"Yeah, I beat those punks, who else?"

Everyone joined, "LOSERS!"

"I call this one a celebration." Fred said, "This is going to be pranking slumber party with the others. Same rules applies, no girls and Tucker can join the pranking, only boys with partner."

"No fair." Tucker exclaimed and ran off to Fred's cabin.

"Everyone, enjoy and also tomorrow Chip Skylark will be here." Fred announced. The campers cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Slumber Party

**Chapter 8: Slumber Party**

"Danny, do you have any ideas what can we do at night?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing much, but why look inside your pillow." Danny said.

Timmy said in serious tone, "Really?" He goes to his bed and looks for something that Danny just put. It snaps his fingers.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Why is the mousetrap is in my pillow?"

"Because, YOU ARE A CHEESEHEAD LOVER!" Danny laughed.

"I am not, but sleep on your bed, now!" Timmy yelled at him.

"Fine, fine I will go to sleep and see you in the morning." Danny slept off before him.

Timmy smirked in thought, "Just perfect." He took out a button that has an eject mode that he installs from yesterday.

"Out you go!" Timmy exclaimed.

Danny's bed goes on eject mode and Danny jumps out of the bed and hits the ceiling. He bangs on his head and then lands on his butt to the floor.

"Why did you put an eject bed to me?" Danny glared and rubbed his head and butt.

"For calling me a cheese head love, JERKINATOR." Timmy said slyly.

Danny argued, "Fine, but no more pranks and that's it."

"Okay, but I warn you for the night." Timmy replied and went back to bed, "Goodnight." Danny replied back to him.

In the middle of the night, they are pranking each other.

Danny woke up and walked over to Timmy. He took out a shaver the shaves mustache and beards. He shaved Timmy's eyebrow and went back to sleep.

One hour later, Timmy woke up and walked over to Danny's bed. He set a different time on Danny's alarm clock so he can be late. He changes it to 9:00 pm. He went back to sleep and dozed off.

One hour later, Danny woke up at 2:00 because he felt he was disturbed. He takes out a clown makeup to put on Timmy's face. First, he draws the eyes. Second, the lips for the mouth. Lastly, the clown nose on Timmy's nose. He snickered quietly for a moment and went back to bed.

At 5:00 pm., Timmy woke up and takes out a ghost proof duct tape to wrap around Danny's body to the bed. He did not make any sounds, but wrapping the duct tape to his body.

When the alarm goes off, Danny can't turns it off. He looks at the time and gasped, "Oh no! I'm so going to be dead and so is Timmy."

Timmy yawned, "Good morning Danny, how's your sleep?"

Danny snickered, "Terrible and how did this tape got here?"

"I just wrapped you around over the night so you can't get out and I change the time on your alarm clock." Timmy chuckled.

"One, you're crazy. Two, you're a big prank master. THREE, I CAN'T GET OUT!" Danny screamed.

"You always get stuck and I'll see you later." Timmy quickly ran out of the cabin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Is that ghost duct tape"? Danny said.

Once Timmy got outside, everyone laughed.

"Timmy, what happen to your eyebrow?" Dash snickered.

Dani snickered, "And your face with a tomato on your nose."

Sam whistled and handed him the mirror. He took the mirror and screamed, "AHHH! I'm a hideous clown with no eyebrow."

Timmy sweared quietly, "Danny."

Tucker asked everyone, "Did anybody see Danny?"

"Hello? I'm over here BY GETTING ATTACH TO THE BED." Danny screamed.

Dani and the others laughed. The captain came out of the cabin, "What's going on here?"

Dani explained, "Danny got attached to his bed with duct tape I think and Timmy got no eyebrows and he is a clown."

"That's a sleeping pranks and it's seems to be no winner and what about Dash and Chester?" The captain said, who is Fred.

Dash answered carefully, "We did nothing yesterday because we have nothing else in our mind."

"How sad and you twos will be punished by cleaning the restroom toilet." Fred replied.

Chester and Dash whispered to themselves, "Darn it."

"We have Chip Skylark coming here after those twos cleaning their jobs." Fred glared at Dash and Chester.

"Hello! CAN SOMEBODY RELEASED ME FROM THIS BED?" Danny called out loudly.

Sam chuckled, "Hang on, I'll do it." She releases Danny from his bed and gave him a hug. Danny got out and holds Sam's hand and walk out together.

Chester and Dash went to the filthy restroom to clean the toilets until it's clean. The captain keeps tracks of them. Danny, Dani, Sam, Timmy, and Tucker played tag until Chip Skylark arrives.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chip Skylark

**Chapter 9: Chip Skylark **

"Hey, hey, hey how do like my song?" Chip Skylark made a grand entrance in front of Camp Silver River. He brought his crews along and taking pictures.

"Alright, Chip Skylark, our number one favorite singer." Timmy said.

Fred asked. "What are you going to do?"

Chip spun and answered, "I'm gonna see who's the number one singer in Silver River."

"Chester, Dash you can stop cleaning the bathroom now." Fred called out in the restroom.

"Good, because I am not going to do that again ever." Chester said in relief and walked out with Dash. Dash nodded and panted, "I'm not going to see the swirly ever again." They both fell down and signed.

Dani and Sam squealed, "CHIP SKYLARK IS HERE!" They both jumped up and down like crazy fans.

Danny praised, "I know he's here and I wonder what's he is going to do."

Chip Skylark announced, "I'm going to need to find a singer, who can sing together in a competition with Camp Lava River."

Suddenly, the blue flames in a spiral burst up open and everyone gasped. It was a blue, fiery hair girl with her purple guitar. It was Ember.

"Hello people of Camp Silver River, I heard about Chip Skylark is going to be here and sings." Ember called out loudly so everyone could here.

Danny said in anger, "EMBER, What are you doing here and why would you want to take Chip Skylark?"

Ember said in a dreamy voice, "I want to make out with him."

Sam mocked, "Ha, ha Ember wants to make out with him."

Chip protested, "Hey! I don't want to make out with him, except my shiny teeth."

Dani commanded, "Go back to the ghost zone, girl and you're already dead." She changes into her ghost form.

Dani prepares for her ghostly wail and shout it out. It damages the trees and it fell. Everyone covers his or her ears because the loud noise is going to ruin the good ear. Ember falls back because it hit her. Danny brought out his Fenton Thermos. The wail has finally ended.

"Good job Danielle, you just ruin the camp and whoa you beat Ember." Danny looked around the camp.

Tucker asked, "Since when did you learn how to wail?"

Dani changes back to her human form, "When I first saw Danny wailed on Vlad, I was thinking that I could do it since I became a part of him. After I say good bye to Danny, I began to wandered around the forest to test out my wail and it works."

Ember asked her self, "How did she do that?" She strums her guitar into a fist and hits Danielle.

"Danielle!" Danny exclaimed and had enough of this stupid fight. He presses the thermos and sucks Ember in. Ember was saying as she got suck in, "NOOOOO1 I'm not done yet." Everyone cheered and Danny signed in relief.

Sam congratulated, "Nice job guys." Sam makes a high five with Dani and Danny.

Chester asked Chip Skylark, "Who are you going to choose to sing in the Camp competition?"

Chip Skylark was lost in thought and came back to reality, "Phew, I thought I am going to be overshadow. Also, Danny, Dani, and Timmy, who will be singing in the competition."

"What!" Tucker exclaimed, "I must sing, why can't I sing." He pulled Chip's shirt collar.

Chip rolls his eyes and repeated one more time

_If there's something strange  
>in your neighborhood<br>Who ya gonna call?  
>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_If there's something weird  
>and it don't look good<br>Who ya gonna call?  
>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_He sings loudly and screechy. The judges cover their ears and raise it a 0._

_"Awwww. I got a big fat 0. Man, I hate singing." in an upset tone by Tucker._

Fred said, "Oh, that's how he can't sing."

Danny snorted, "Yeah, remember in the Ember's concert?"

_Tucker flashback_

_Tucker: Wait, you want me to sing? But, you said I stink_

_Danny: Oh, uh (chuckles) I-I-was just kidding. You rock! You rock out loud!_

_Tucker: You got that right._

_Tucker walked out to the front of the stage and sings._

"_Ember. You will remember. One thing remains. Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name!" _

"See? I told you I could sing." Tucker had his arms crossed.

Danny chuckled a little, "Actually, the reason I want to sing because you're terrible to break the spell enough for the whole world."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, you I could agreed with Danny a little bit more."

Timmy was done looking at their conversation and he looks at Chip Skylark, "What are we singing?"

Dani chimed, "Yeah, what are we going to sing?"

Chip Skylark beams his ideas, "Danny and Dani will sing 'Bring Me to Life' and Timmy will do the drums."

Timmy said, "Oh yeah, I'm good at drumming."

"Since when did you learn how to drum?" Chester raised his eyebrows.

Timmy answered, "In 3rd grade, I learn how to drum with the Rock Bands and sometime I learn how to play a guitar in 5th grade."

Sam and Chester nodded. Chip Sky said to them, "Sam and Chester will be doing the light control to make things real. Dash will pretend to be an audience to make good practice."

"Hey, I can do anything in technology." Tucker protested.

"Fine, you can join with them." Chip Skylark rolls his eyes and heard Tucker replied, "Sweet!"

Danny asked, "Chip Skylark, are you going to be here tomorrow to see the fireworks because it's going to the 4th of the July."

Chip replied, "Oh yeah, I will be here tomorrow if anyone knows the firework song by tomorrow night at the campfire. So, let's get this started."

Sam, Chester, and Tucker go to the lighting station. Dash sits on the chair to pretend to be a cheering audience. Danny and Dani go on the stage along with Timmy. Timmy sits on his drum bench and holding his drumsticks to get them ready.

"And Action!" Chip Skylark exclaimed. Fred is preparing himself to get some results.

Danny and Dani began to sing 'Bring Me to Life' and Timmy was drumming on. (Imagine if Dani and Danny singing and Timmy was drumming behind the stage.

Everyone clapped at the end of the song and Fred cheered, "You guys will be perfect in the competition."

Chip Skylark stopped clapping, "guys it's time for preparing the fourth of the July for tomorrow. Also we will have a party with me."

Every one cheered. Dash wondered, "I wonder what is going to be like?"

Danny and Dani get off the stage. Timmy puts his drumsticks on the drum and walked off of the stage. Chester pulled his shirts and pants off, "Whoo!"

Sam and Dani grossed out, "Ew!"

Danny, Dash, and Tucker laughed. Fred rolls his eyes out, "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, it's part of my family tradition." Chester replied.

Danny puts his hands on his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He ran off to the restroom.

Timmy said, "Do you have to puke every time when someone goes naked?"

"Never!" Sam, Dani, and Tucker said in unison and shook their heads in sideways.


	10. Movie Party

**Chapter 10: Party!**

"What kind of party are we having?" Dash asked Fred.

Fred replied, "A movie party where we can watch a movie called Ghost Zone: Mystical Island and Pegasus."

Danny got out of the restroom and signed, "Done puking."

Dani commented, "You gotta stop doing that and I hope I don't puke in front of someone when every time a person goes naked."

Timmy said in glee, "Pegasus? I love that movie and it came from Nickelodeon."

Fred replied, "But it's fanfiction and fantasy."

"Cool! My all time favorite author." Dash praised with glee.

Chip said, "Come on, let's get this movie set up and getting the food ready."

Everyone nodded and get to work. Fred set up a white screen for the movie. Danny set up the chairs and logs, so everyone can sit. Tucker set up a camera and film. Sam and Dani prepare the popcorn and sodas. Timmy is trying to find the funniest scene for everyone can watch and found, "The Return of Timmy the Barbarian."

Danny asked, "Where did you get that?"

"Cosmo filmed this a long time ago." Timmy replied. Danny nodded and get back to work.

By the time of the night, the movie party was set up. The food and drinks station was organized, even the chairs and logs. The movie screen is about the size of the movie screen in the movie theaters.

Fred called, "Everyone please sit in your seat." Everyone followed his command.

The movie started and Chip Skylark fell asleep so easily, even the captain of Camp Silver River. It started when the mysterious ghost figure kidnapped Danny.

_Duke woke up and saw everything what the figure did, he have a night vision to see in the dark. The figure wore a pink robe with a golden ropes wrapped around her body. Duke chased after the figure and thinking "Master, wake up, you been kidnaps." but the portal closes immediately. He was too late._

_Next morning, in the ghost zone, Danny woke up in ghost form and looks up where he sees the statue of the Blue horned Pegasus. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked with no harm. " I am the guardian of the Pegasus, I will explains everything to you."_

_" Long ago, the brave Pegasus saved the world from Devil Damon. Also, her name is Serena and lives in the Mystical Island. She saves the world and seals Damon where no one can find him. After that, she died after she seals him and became a statue. One thing she left for us is the rhyme spell for the chosen one. We tried to solve the riddle, but no clue. The chosen one must activates the spell, which is you._

_" Okay, I read the spell and become a chosen one after I set free the Pegasus. One thing I need to tell you, where is the spell!" he exclaimed._

_"Here it is. Read it Chosen One. You have to touch the statue as you read" the figure said._

_Danny begins to read_

_"Look into your heart,_

_Those are your thoughts,_

_This blue fiery hair,_

_Will not give you despair,_

_Only a true half ghost,_

_Can be my host."_

_The statue begins to light up and the creature floated down and opens her eyes. Her eyes were icy blue and her horn is gold like a sun. Her blue hair shines and sparkles._

_"Wow, she is so beautiful." Danny said_

_"Yes, she is beautiful because she lives in Mystical Island." the figure finished._

_"Hi, you must be Danny and I will guide you to the perfect path. " said Serena._

_" Can you please explain about the Mystical Island and take me there? " Danny asked._

_"Sure, Just like the legends says, the Chosen One must find out my home place. Hop on my back and I will give you a ride." Serena explained and offered._

_Danny hops on her back just like she says._

_She uses her golden horn to open the magically, sparkle blue portal to Mystical Island._

_Inside the portal, Danny touched the vortex as Serena flies with her golden wings._

_The bright lights occurred and it means they are here. Serena's home place._

_"Finally, I'm home safe and sound. Let's go adventuring._

"Hey, this is the part where Danny got his first Pegasus." Timmy said.

Sam never knew, "I didn't know this and I thinks it's going to be interesting." Dani smiled, "Yeah, but we got to keep it down, so everyone can hear." Everyone goes silent and watch the whole movie.

_The butterflies flutter under the magic maple tree. The dragon soared very high with his friend, The Griffin._

_Mystical Island has 3 pink mountains and the clouds too. Plus there is a rainbow as a shield to protect Mystical Island from harms._

_Another Pegasus and a unicorn flew over to Serena and the human ghost figure._

_"Serena! I haven't seen you a long time to see you. " said Starsong. Starsong is a music Pegasus with no horn and she can sings._

_" Spirit too!" exclaimed in surprise by Serena. Spirit is an American Unicorn, who can use fireworks to celebrate 4th of July. His color is yellow for stars and blue, red, and white for stripes. The hooves are covered in stripes._

_" Are you ready to sing?" Starsong said excitedly._

_"Yes!" The whole group said in agreement._

_The song started in" Adventuring." It came from land before time._

Timmy started to snore and Danny was snickering. Danny takes out his blue feather and tickles him. Timmy sneezed, "ACHOO!"

Dash said, "Bless you." Timmy replied and glared, "Thank you."

The movie continues where Serna shows her ghost powers to Danny. They skipped the part where Serna explained the Crystal Powers because it's not allowed to be exposed.

Everyone yawned when the movie was about to end. Dash and Timmy started to fall and hug next to each other. Danny and Dani started to fly up to the tree and sleep on one of those branches. Tucker and Sam were sucking their thumbs. Chip and Fred were drooling all over themselves.

By the time its morning, everyone freaked out.

"Why am I in the tree in ghost form?" Danny rubbed his head.

Dani asked, "How did I get up here in ghost form and felt like I was sleeping like a caveman."

"You are not a caveman because you're human and a girl." Danny replied. Dani glared for him a second and flies over there to kick his butt.

"Why don't you get your butt out of the tree"? Dani said.

"Ow." Danny yelped in pain and hitting multiple of branches as he falls down. By the time he hits the ground, he got leaves in his mouth. One thing that he was surprised is he landed on Dash and Timmy.

"Ow my chest!" Dash and Timmy exclaimed and look at Danny, then at each other.

"Why am I hugging you?" They both yelled.

Dani flies down, "Guys, we just slept when the movie was ended."

Timmy said, "its just getting weirder and weirder everyday."

Sam and Tucker woke up and asked themselves, "Why am I sucking my thumbs like a baby?"

Sam said in disagreement, "I am not doing this ever again."

They looked at each and screamed, "Ahh!" which wakes Chip and Fred up.

Chip asked himself, "Why am I cover up with drool an so are you?"

"This is horrible!" Fred exclaimed and jumps into the river to clean his shirt, "Ew, ew not sanitary."

"Well, where's Chester?" Timmy asked everyone.

Chester came out of his cabin, "How did I get to my cabin?"

Danny replied, "I think you were sleep walking when the movie end."

Chester puts his arms in the air, "Cool! My first sleep walking."

Sam wraps her arms around Danny said, "This guy got humor in him than you."

Danny said, "Hey, that wasn't nice and it's FOURTH DAY OF JULY!" Everyone cheered and whistling for this day to come.


	11. Fourth Of July Part 1

**Chapter 11: Fourth of July**

"What are we going to do today?" Dani asked in an excited tone.

Chester replied, "I don't know, but I bet we have some fun games during the day and fireworks and sparklers at night."

Fred agreed, "That's right, Chester and we are going to have a lot of fun!"

Sam asked Fred, "Will, what kind of games?"

Fred took a big bomb from the table and light is up. "Does anyone like to play hot potatoes? It's the first one on my game list."

Tucker asked nervously, "Is that a bomb?"

Fred nodded, "Yep, it's a bomb. Whoever gets explode by the bomb, that person will lose. Start from Danny." He tossed the bomb to Danny. The other campers ran away, except for Timmy.

Danny exclaimed, "Eek! What should I do?" Danny looked back and forth looking for someone to pass. He saw Timmy wasn't running from the bomb.

"Hey Timmy, catch!" he called. The bomb was passed onto Timmy.

Timmy was freaking out because the bomb is on his hand and exclaimed, "What should I do?" He looked at the bomb, "There isn't much time to pass." He looked at Dash, "DASH! CATCH it's a football and no take backs."

"Yes, I caught the ball." Dash caught the bomb and look at it, "This isn't a football, that's a BOMB!" he screamed the last part out.

He freaked out and looks back and forth. He saw Tucker was running. Dash called, "Catch, Techno Geek!" He prepares to throw the bomb, but it exploded in front of his face.

Tucker looked back and laughed, "Whoa, the good thing I don't have to catch that exploding bomb to ruin my pretty, squishy face. Nobody calls me techno geek."

Dash frowned, "Oh great, I have to wash my face and what kind of bomb is this?"

Fred walks over to Dash and answered, "This is not a dangerous bomb, but it's a bomb full of skunk's smell."

Dash freaked and run around with his hands in the air, "I have a STINKY SKUNK'S SMELL!"

Dani stopped running and run back, "It was a stink bomb? Cool!"

Sam protested, "Actually, it's gross and you still have the same personality as Danny."

Dani replied, "Okay, I could be a little tomboyish, but still my personality."

Danny runs over to Dash and singsong, "Dash smells like poop, Dash smells like a skunk! He can bathe whatever he wants."

"I'm going to whale on you when we get to the river." Dash smirked. Danny gulped, "It's not my problem, okay?"

Chester whined, "Why can't I get stink by the stink bomb?"

"Actually, you will have to take a bath in the river." Timmy replied.

"Attention people." Fred called and the campers gathered around him. "The next activity is to swim in the nice, warm river. Also, Dash got to clean himself and will be going to jump in the river first." Everyone cheered.

Dani asked, "Where is Chip Skylark?"

"He went for a hike with his crews." Fred answered, "He will return by night. Now everybody, please change into your swimming clothes, so you can swim"

Danny and Dani went ghost and fly to the restroom. The others went to the cabin for a change, Dash, Timmy, and Chester decided to take a restroom for a change.

Inside the restroom, there are creepy insects crawling around like spiders.

"Danny, what are you going to do when you get into the river?" Timmy asked on the other side of the wall.

Danny pulled off his shirt, "I don't know, but I'll give you a surprise." Timmy replied back, "You better get one."

After everyone was done changing into their swim clothes, they rushed to the river. Fred was sitting on the chair, watching the kids.

Fred called, "Dash, you may go first."

"Thank you." Dash pushed Danny and Tucker aside. He jumps in and getting the feeling that there was something coming toward him.

Chester called, "Dash, WATCH OUT FOR PIRANHAS!" Dash goes under the water to look for the piranhas. There's one coming toward him and he screamed with the oxygen escaping from the water.

He swims to the surface as quickly as he can, but it bit him "The piranhas bit me! The piranhas bit me." He quickly ran up to the surface and Danny was helping with him.

Danny snickered, "I think there are three piranhas biting your butt." Dash screamed, "This is so unfair."

Fred snickered behind his mouth, "Who would put piranhas into our river?"

"The twos who put the piranhas are us." Missy and Sissy appear from the bushes.

Tucker said, "Why do Lava River always appear somewhere in the bushes."

Missy replied, "We always do that and spying on you."

Danny signed, "I better throw the piranhas to you then for spying on us!."

"No, I think we can give them a payback, by eating the great gifts they gave us." Fred said.

Dash whined, "But the piranhas bit my tushy."

Sissy laughed, "You said tushy." Missy said in a serious tone, "You may keep the gift, but done bring any surprises until the competition." They both disappear in the woods.

Fred announced, "The twins is gone, you can all go to jump in the river." Everyone cheered, "Yay!"

Danny goes under the water and looking for Timmy's pink trunk because he's going to pretend to be an alligator.

Timmy was singing while swimming Row, Row, Row your boat. Timmy sings, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, once upon a DREAM." Danny pulled Timmy down into the water by biting his foot.

Timmy screamed under the water, "Ahh, I'm being eaten by an alligator." Timmy gulped in thought, "I can't breathe and I bet Danny was doing this." He looked at the person who was biting his foot. "Yep, that's Danny."

Danny brought Timmy back to the surface with him. Danny gasped, "I prank you!"

Timmy puts his hands on the side, "You think so? I don't have any tricks to get any payback."

Dani gasped, "Why did you prank him again?"

Danny replied, "Pranking with my cousins is my thing."

Timmy said, "There's a mosquito on your nose."

"Really?" Danny touched his nose.

"Psyche!" Timmy flicks Danny's nose, "You fell for it."

"Hey, that's no fair." Danny said, "I'm gonna chase you in circles."

Danny begins to rev up his legs and kicking back and forth on the water. He chasing after him. Timmy screamed and swimming away from him, "The poopypants is coming! The poopypants is coming!"

Tucker said, "You gotta stop this every time and every day."

Sam and Dani looked at Danny and Timmy and nodded sideways, "They'll never stop."

Dash laughed, "He'll get you."

5 hours later…

Timmy panted, "Tired from swimming."

Danny panted, "My legs are sore even my arms."

Sam complained, "I'm cold and wrinkly."

Chester said in glee, "I peed in the river." Everyone said ew and rubbed their body because Chester peed in the river, which is totally disgusting.

Tucker asked in freaked tone, "I prefer to be clean from this freaky boy, who is totally gross." Everyone agreed.

Dash stuttered, "H-h-how Danny or Dani is not wrinkly and cold."

Timmy shivered in his towels, "T-t-that because they're half ghosts."

Fred called in his megaphone, "Everyone, please return and change into your summer night clothes." Everyone swam back to ashore and quickly went to the restroom.

15 minutes later…

"Who is up for a fireworks and songs?" Chip Skylark appears behind the tree. Everyone gasped and thought, "He's back"


	12. Fourth Of July Part 2

**Chapter 12: Fourth of July Part 2**

Fred clapped, "I see you're back from the hike or something, so what are we doing?"

Chip Skylark answered, "We are going to set up the party with fireworks and sparklers."

Dani chimed in, "So who's shooting the fireworks?"

Fred answered proudly, "Danny, Tucker, and Dash will be doing the fireworks. Chester and Timmy will ignite the sparklers. Dani will sing in front of everyone."

Chester exclaimed, "Why can't I be doing the fireworks."

Chip Skylark replied, "You're too young and too destructive." Sam and Dani giggled.

At 9:00 pm, the sunset is down and the moon and stars lit up.

"Everyone, please watch Dani singing and I will give the signal to you by pointing at you." Fred explained.

Chip Skylark said, "I will sit down and watch Dani singing and the fireworks." He sat down on the chair and watch.

Fred whispered to Chester and Timmy, "You are backup dancers with sparklers when she sings ignite the light. They both nodded. Chester was holding up the dynamite, instead of the sparklers.

Dani walked in front of the stage and sing the song. Danny, Dash, and Tucker are preparing to light the fireworks.

When Dani gets to the "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night,  
>like the Fourth of July" part, Chester and Timmy pops out and light up their sparklers and dynamite.<p>

Chester spins and dances until the dynamite exploded in front of the stage.

Timmy exclaimed, "Why do you have to ruin everything!" He was hyperventilating.

"Come on, this is my thing." Chester replied. Dani ignores them and continues to sing the song.

Fred shots a signal to Danny, Dash, and Tucker. They nodded to each other and lighting up the fireworks. When Chester saw the fireworks after he argued with Timmy, he said, "Pretty lights." He ran to the spot where the others are shooting the fireworks. He climbed onto the fireworks and tied himself up.

"Hello citizens, I'm going to fly." Chester waved.

Danny exclaimed with his hands on his head, "Chester, are you crazy? You're gonna get hurt."

Tucker calculated, "Yep, he will get hurt 100 percent."

Dash gasped when he looks at the sky, "Is that a red and blue shining bird?"

Danny asked, "Where do you see a bird in a sky." Dash points up where it was shining and Danny noticed that figure. This figure has the shape of a horse and one horn on the head.

The fireworks burst into the sky with Chester. The mysterious figure is also shooting fireworks into the sky with its horn.

When the figures flies down, it's appears to be a unicorn stallion and speaked, "Hello, my name is Spirit, the American Stallion Unicorn."

Danny gasped, "You're from Mystical Island, where I met you from the beginning."

Tucker asked, "You know him?"

Dash exclaimed, "He's kinda cool and beautiful."

"Yep, he celebrates Independence Day every year and that's his nature. Also, he resembles as a real horse, but it's not. Also, our friend just climbed onto the fireworks and shoots into the sky."

Spirit gasped, "No way, I must save him." He flies off to find Chester in the sky and he must be falling after the firework exploded.

Fred gasped when he saw Spirit, "Great suffering higgly, I must be dreaming." Then he fainted like a dead a bird.

Spirit found him falling and rushes over to him, "Wow, you're an energetic boy and why did you tied yourself to the firework."

Chester replied, "It's cool and I never feel so alive." Spirit nodded sideways, "You're one crazy dude."

The song has ended and Dani bow herself down. Chip Skylark stands up and clapped, "You're a pop star, Danielle!" He whistled through his mouth and Fred returns his conscious.

Fred groaned, "Why do I feel like my head is in clouds again?"

Spirit flies in front of him, "That because you see my appearance when a fly down to see what's going on."

Timmy gasped, "Why is there a unicorn in front of us, WHY?"

Danny responded, "That because it's another creature from Mystical Island."

Timmy exclaimed, "Why Chester is like all blown up?"

Tucker signed, "He climbed onto the fireworks and being saved by a unicorn."

Chester passed out and Timmy said, "Or I can bring him to the cabin." which he did.

Spirit winked, "Good Luck." He flies away from them and continuing the blast of fireworks.

Fred yawned, "That's a long day and let's have a good night rest." Everyone yawned

Timmy smiled weakly and put something on Danny's back. It was a piece of paper says, "Kick Me."

Dash snickered and kick Danny's butt. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Danny exclaimed and rubbed his butt.

Dash responded, "He did it." He points to Timmy and ran off to his cabin, where Chester rests.

Danny looked at Timmy and growled, "Did you do this?" He takes the paper off of his back.

Timmy chuckled, "Absolutely yes." He ran off to his cabin.

Danny yelled, "Get back here, twerp!" He chases Timmy to the cabin. Danny said in thought, "Whoa, when did I become a Vicky?"

Sam and Dani both walk into their cabin and say good night to each other. Tucker was sleeping on the front of the porch before he can get to the cabin,

Chip Skylark shakes hand with Fred, "It's nice to meet your campers and I better get going, Bye!" He rushes to his car and drove away.

Fred waves back, "Bye." He walks to his cabin and saw Tucker in front of his porch.

He asked, "Why are you sleeping on the porch and sucking like a baby?"

Tucker gasped, "What! Did I?" He rushes to the cabin before Fred can get in.

Fred muttered under his breath, "What a kid."

**Please, please review.**


	13. Final Training Part 1

**Chapter 13: The Final Training Part 1**

After eleven days of moment of peace without the Lava River, Camp Silver River is onto their last training for the competition to the meanest camp.

Fred uses his wake up morning call, "Attention campers, today we are going to do our final training at Camp Silver River." He ended the call.

Danny yawned, "Good Morning, Timmy."

Timmy replied back, "Good Morning, Danny." He gets up and stands in front of his bed. Suddenly, the rope pulls Timmy up.

Danny chuckled, "Gotcha, you fell for the rope trap!"

"Hey, what's the big idea for putting me into another prank." Timmy argued, "I still want to give you a payback."

Danny snorted, "Like what?" He turns his back in front of him; walks to the door and open it. Then, the trap got him.

Danny exclaimed, "Why do I always fell for this?" He struggles through the stickiness of the tape.

Timmy snickered, "You always fell for it and what kind of tape did I put?" He thought through into his mind and snapped, "Oh no, it's a regular tape."

Danny smirked, "You think? I'm going ghost." He changes into his ghost form and intangibly got through the tape.

"Thanks for the tip." Danny rushed off to outside.

Timmy yelled, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?"

As Danny walks, he bumped into Fred and he was looking down to him.

"Well, how's your morning routine?" Fred asked nicely.

Danny replied, "It was fine until Timmy got stuck into my rope trap that I set up yesterday."

Fred raised one eyebrow, "I see and CALL THE MOTTO ALREADY." He yelled at him for Camp Silver River's motto.

Everyone freaked out and form into a straight line. Timmy was struggling through the rope and he's free.

Timmy freaked out, "Gosh, I'm so late for my motto call." He ran out to his cabin and his captain was yelling at him.

Fred yelled in front of him, "Get to the line." Timmy nodded quickly and stands next to Danny.

Timmy glared and whispered, "Thanks a lot, Danny." Danny smiled and get his attention back to the master.

Fred Silver: I don't know, but I've been told.

All: I don't know, but I've been told.

Fred Silver: Our spirits just been told.

All: We can give it a big load.

Fred Silver: We are not the loser toads. SOUND OFF!

All: RIVER SCREAMS!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: WE CAN'T BE MEAN!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: THREE, FOUR! WE ARE SILVER RIVER!

Fred marches slowly and examines the campers and they look fine. "Alright, let's do our training."

Fred and the campers march to the forest where the equipment is set up.

"Alright, our first training is swinging on the rope. You have to from rope to rope without falling into the mud pit." Fred explained loudly, "Now, START SWINGING, LESS STANDING!" Everyone run to their swinging ropes and starting to swing from rope to rope.

Dani asked, "Why are we swinging like a Tarzan?"

Sam replied, "I don't know, but the other boys are acting like a Tarzan and I can barely smell their armpits." Dani grossed, "Yuck, that's pretty bad."

Dash was ahead of everyone, (Tarzan yell) "I'm a Tarzan."

Danny warned, "Watch put for that tree!"

Dash looked back, "Huh?" He swings to the tree and fell back to the mud pit. "No fair!"

Timmy called back, "You should've pay attention where you're swinging."

Dani saw the tree was about to hit and Dani push it out of the way and goes onto the next rope. Sam was still full on energy and dodging every tree until she sees a rope. Chester was acting like a maniac.

Chester exclaimed, "Look at me! I'm a Tarzan."

Danny looked at Chester, "No you're not." Chester and Danny swing onto the next rope.

Chester replied, "Oh yeah, do you want to be chip off." He hits Danny off the rope. Danny was about to fall, but luckily he hangs onto the next rope and climbs where it's comfortable.

Danny yelled back, "Your shoe is untied."

Chester left go of the rope and saw nothing on his shoes. He freaked out, "I gotta hang on to the rope!" H struggles to get to the right position; instead he wraps himself to the rope.

"Yes, I can't fall and now I can go ahead." Chester said.

Timmy swings from behind him, "Hey Chester! Watch Out for that Tree." He whooshes out and swings onto the next rope.

Chester has a questioned look on his face, "Huh?" He looks at the tree in front of him and screams. He bumps to it and spins to the mud pit.

Dani and Sam are catching up with Danny and Timmy.

Dani asked, "Danny, are you going to be beaten by girls or not."

Danny replied, "No, I am not and we are going to have a swinging competition."

Sam chuckled, "I must say, Watch Out for that tree!" Danny bumps into the tree, fell into the mud pit, and moans.

Timmy was freaking out because he's the only boy in the rope swinger, unless Tucker came from behind.

Tucker panted sweaty, "I – can't – keep- up." Then, he slid down to the rope and fall to the mud pit. He grossed out, "Why does this smell like cow poo?"

Dani was about to hit the tree after she looks at Tucker, and she bumps to the tree without looking. She smelled, "What kind of mud is this? Is this cow poo?"

"Now, it's Sam and Timmy, who will win the competition." Fred called from the megaphone at the finished line.

"Do you know what? I don't want to do this, so you take the honor." Timmy said and falls into the mud pit.

Sam grabbed onto another rope and said to herself, "Yes, I win the swingers." She landed on the finish line tape.

Fred holds Sam's hand into the air, "The winner is Sam! You guy, are losers. IF you're close to the starting line, you fell into the mud pit. If you're closer to the finish line, you fell into the cow poo pit." Fred announced.

Tucker, Timmy, and Dani grossed out, "Ew, I fell into the cow pit."

Dash, Danny, and Chester grossed out for being in the mud, "That's uncool."

Fred yelled, "You are moving to the final training after the break."

Danny signed and stands up to help Dash and Chester, "Need a hand?" Danny offered a hand to both of them.

Chester blushed, "Thanks Danny, let's go to the end of the finish line."

"Actually, we got to stay on grass because there's cow poo over there." Dash warned them.

Danny pointed out, "That's right. Let's hurry back there before the captain says we're late." They both nodded and run to the finish line. They were stepping on the grass instead of cow poo.


	14. Final Training Part 2

**Chapter 14 Final Training Part 2**

As soon as Danny, Dash, and Chester were catching up, Fred blows his whistle, "Alright, next we are doing rock climbing, and after that is swimming."

Sam asked, "So where is the rock wall?"

Fred answered, "There is no rock wall or an equipment to help you. You must climb the mountains."

Danny was shocked, "What! No equipment? Man, what's wrong with you?"

Chester exclaimed, "We're gonna die" He bends his knees to the ground.

"Relax, it's not like the end of the world." Dash patted Chester's back.

Tucker asked Fred, "So, which mountain are we going?"

Fred pointed to the mountain that is in between, "Over there."

Tucker scoffed, "That's not so bad."

Timmy seems so calmed, "I'm cool and I can beat this."

Danny stared back at him, "We'll see about that."

Fred and the other campers were walking on the trail to the mountain. Once they got there, Fred announced, "I am going to go on the top of the mountain and you must climb. Also, I have laid something soft where you can fall, so you can't get hurt. Have fun." He waves back at the campers and the vultures pick him up.

Danny walks to the front of the mountain, and turns back to the camper, "Oh well, we can do this. Whoever reaches to the mountains wins."

Timmy cracked up his knuckles, "Alright, let's start climbing on this mountain." The others exchange glances and started to climb the mountain.

Tucker climbed the mountain about 10 feet and he was exhausted, "Can't take this much longer." Then, he falls to the softest landing area and he did not break a foot.

Dani climbs on to the next rock, "I can't believe you can't do this." Then, she heard a crack and gasped, "Oh no, no, no. Please don't fail me." It failed and she falls where Tucker had landed.

Dash looked down, "Two losers are out and three more to go."

Danny and Timmy seem to be climbing at the same pace and really getting more competitive.

Timmy sweated a lot, "You can't beat me because you will lose."

Danny glared, "Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?"

Timmy grinned, "Like this." He kicked Danny's butt and he was falling about 30 feet high.

Danny yelled back, "What do you do that for?"

Timmy climbs onto another rock, "I can't hear you, I'm winning."

Danny changes to ghost before he gets any broken bone and scoffed, "Looks like I lose and I think I should help the falling campers." He agreed with his idea and looking for troublesome campers.

Sam and Dash was falling behind Timmy and can't keep up with this.

Dash can't take another step and got slipped by the rock.

Dash looks below as he was falling, "Oh no, I'm not the safe falling area. HELPPP!"

Danny heard Dash's cries and mumbled, "I don't think he deserve this help from me."

Dash landed to the ground, "Where are the lights goes?" Danny soon lands down to help Dash.

Danny was astonished, "Wow, you could use some healing, but I'll help you and where's Chester? Also, you landed on your face."

"Bummer." Dash groaned in agony.

Chester called back, "Over here and eating pinecones." He stuffed his mouth with pinecones.

Danny heals Dash with his healing powers on Dash's face and talked to Chester, "Who would eat pinecones in the wood and did you climb?"

Chester replied, "Yeah and I fell about 1 feet high."

Dash said, "That wasn't enough and you think this is the end on the world? I don't think so." Dash looks back at Danny, "Okay Danny, you can stop the healing now and I feel so much better."

Danny steps aside and going to the resting area where the others rest. The resting area is the place called, "The Bathroom with No Privacy."

Meanwhile, Timmy has reached to the top of the mountain before Sam does.

Fred clapped his hands, "Well done, you have achieve to the top of the mountain. You will be entering the mountain climbing in the competition.

Sam has reach to the top of the mountain about 10 minutes ago and exclaimed, "You have the honor to go to climb the mountain?"

Timmy replied, "Yes, and all that I have to do is to save everybody's strength."

Sam signed, "That's a good idea."

Fred said, "Now, now Timmy and Sam, we must go back to the bottom by vultures. Also be careful with them because they don't trust you" He hangs onto the vulture and flies back down to the ground safely.

Sam soothes the vultures very carefully, "Easy now, you don't want to hurt us." The vultures squawked and grabbed Sam and Timmy by hair.

Timmy exclaimed very painfully, "This is the worst camp ever."

Sam ignores the pain from the vultures, "We got to get back and this is the best camp ever." They began to have an argue fight.

Meanwhile, the captain has landed and changes his mind about the swimming. The vultures can't take this fight anymore and decided release Sam and Timmy. They began to scream and hug each other.

Danny and Dani heard them and catch them in greater amount of speed. Dani caught Timmy and Danny caught Sam and blush because they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dash asked, "Did you blush?" Then the faces turns to glares to Dash, "No we're not blushing." Dash defended, "Sorry, I'm curious."

Fred explained loudly, so the other campers to hear, "I am canceling the swimming practice because Chester pees a lot in the water." They were all grossed out.

Tucker asked, "So what are doing the others?"

"There are 8 events in the competition: Swimming, climbing, swinging, jumping over the hurdles, eating contest, air fighting, shooting arrows, and singing." Fred replied to the others.

Dani asked, "What are we assign to?"

Fred takes a deep breath and explains his plans, "Okay, Danny will be doing the air fighting because he has ghost powers and I don't know the reason why since Richard cheated on me with his ghostly halfas. Sam will be doing the swinging on ropes. Timmy will be doing the climbing on mountains again." Timmy slapped himself for getting him into this.

"Dani will be doing the singing, but this song needs a duo, which is Danny. Tucker will be doing the eating contest." Tucker interrupted Fred.

Tucker interrupted, "Is there any meat in this eating contest?"

Fred frowned and growled, "I don't know you'll see by tomorrow."

Chester raised an eyebrow, "Competition is tomorrow? I must panic right now." He screams around in circles.

Fred and the campers look at Chester and back to each other.

"Okay, this is weird. Back to the plan, Dash will be shooting the arrows because he's a tough man. The arrows will have your partner stuck to it, which is Chester. Chester will be doing the jumping over the hurdles, but he might get trip over." Fred has finished the plan.

"What! Chester will be attached to the arrows? This is crazy like Total Drama Island." Dash exclaimed.

Chester stands up bravely, "I will not be tripping over the hurdle and I say I'm good with this."

Fred smiles back, "You two should relax and it's almost our bedtime. We should get going."

Danny asked, "Wait, what about the campfire roundup?"

"We are not doing that and GET TO SLEEP!" Fred exclaimed loudly to frightened the campers. They all rush to their assign cabins and got to bed.

Timmy yawned, "What a day!"

Danny yawned loudly, "I'll see you in the morning." He snores very loudly and continually.

Timmy puts his pillows inside of his ears, "Man, what a snoring pig." Then, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review because I have less reviews. Sorry about the grammar because this is not Mircosoft 2007, this is Microsoft Word 2000 or something.<strong>


	15. Competition Part 1

**Chapter 15 Competition Part 1**

Fred came out of his cabin first, and taking out his megaphone, so he can give them a wake up call.

"Attention." Fred called out for everyone. Danny and Timmy jumped to the ceiling and crashed into it and the others did the same. Danny and Dani helped them to get the others unstuck from the roof.

Fred commanded, "We got a competition to do and I want you to look nice, fresh, and ready." The campers put their hand on their head like in the military and marched out when the captain say, "On forward."

When they got there, they saw Camp Lava River was warming up their skills.

The captain of Camp Lava River walks up in front of the Camp Silver River captain and spoke, "How's your team?" 

"Doing fine than the last time." Fred said with no emotions.

"Good, I am not going to c word today." Richard whispered quietly today. Fred knows the c word means cheat.

The campers of Silver River were amazed by this event and gasped about their parents are coming to watch them.

"All right Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to our annual competition between Silver River and Lava River." the announcer commented.

The campers of Lava and Silver came right up in front of the stage. The captains came after them and raise their arms to the head like in the military. Silver River goes first for the motto. The whistle blew by Fred.

Fred Silver: I don't know, but I've been told.

All: I don't know, but I've been told.

Fred Silver: Our spirits just been told.

All: We can give it a big load.

Fred Silver: We are not the loser toads. SOUND OFF!

All: RIVER SCREAMS!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: WE CAN'T BE MEAN!

Fred Silver: SOUND OFF!

All: THREE, FOUR! WE ARE SILVER RIVER!

The motto has ended and the audiences clapped their hands in together.

"Next we have here is Camp Lava River." The announcer clapped and the audiences too.

The whistle blew by Captain Richard and Trixie steps and faces the campers

Trixie: I don't know, but I've been told.

Campers: I don't know, but I've been told.

Trixie: Our kindness is not to be told

Campers: We beat those punks in the show.

Trixie: We are the super hot roads. SOUND OFF!

Campers: Lava Screams!

Trixie: SOUND OFF!

Campers: Heat steams!

Trixie: SOUND OFF!

Camper: Three, Four. We are the Lava River.

Trixie was done and marched back where she was supposes to be. The audiences clapped very wildly than before, but still don't know which camp is going to win.

The announcer begins, "For the first event, we will start the ice cream eating event starring Tucker and Francis. The ice cream is minty fresh"

Tucker and Francis walk up to the front and sit down on the chair where the table that they have assign.

"Ah no, I'm lactose tolerant." Tucker acted like he was about to puke.

Francis glares back at Tucker to frightened him, "I love ice cream."

"Now, Begin!"

Francis and Tucker rushes to eat their ice cream and gulping as many as they can. The audiences cheer for Tucker and Francis. The most cheers came from their parents.

Maurice cheered, "I know you can do it, son." Tucker was tire of eating ice cream and cannot take another bite.

"Can't take another bite." Tucker fainted which means Francis wins.

"The winner is Francis and that goes for one point for Lava River." The announcer pointed to the Lava River team. They were jumping up and down in pride and giving high fives to each other.

Tucker looked down and walked to Silver River, "Sorry that I had failed you."

Fred puts his chin up, "That's okay, and we can still do this."

Danny cheered him up, "Yeah, don't give up hope."

"Next we have arrow shooting. We have sharpshooters and here they are Dash and Vicky." the announcers call for them.

"Go get them Dash, for our team." Fred encouraged him and Dash nodded and steps to the stage.

Vicky and Dash step up and grabbed their bows and arrows and putting to the steady and ready position.

"Okay, you have to shoot 3 arrows to the middle of your target and the arrow will collide one top of another or stay in the same area on another side of the target. So let's begin" the announcer explained.

Dash shoots 3 arrows at the same time and got a perfect shot. Vicky was doing by one by one and 1 arrow got in the middle and the rest didn't.

Vicky growled, "I lost and I'm going to get you twerp!"

Dash yelped, "Yikes! I better run."

The audience, campers, captains and the announcer were watching the blonde boy being chase by an angry red hair girl.

The announcer chuckled nervously, "Okay then, the Silver team wins for one point and let continue on after the break."

Danny watched Dash, "I can't believe that he been chase by an angry sixteen years old girl."

Timmy replied, "Yeah, it's like a movie."

Sam glared, "That wasn't nice and he is the nice guy around here and still a bully to a nerd except Danny and his friends."

The announcer cracks up his neck, "Okay, I'm not good with math and the 30 seconds break is over and back to the competion."


	16. Competition Part 2

**Chapter 16 Competition Part 2**

The announcer said, "The next event is jumping over the hurdles. Sissy and Chester will compete over the hurdles."

Chester and Sissy both step to the long track with hurdles without a sound.

Chester thought in his mind, "I must beat this. For the team, for my parents."

Sissy thought in her mind, "I must win this and becoming the proud member of the team.

The referee blew his whistle, "On your mark, get ready, GO!" Chester and Sissy both started to run to the hurdle and jumping over it. There are about 15 hurdles to win the point.

Sissy trip over the 10th hurdle and Chester keeps jumping over a hurdle without a trip. Once he got to the finish line, he wins. Sissy cried, "NOOOO!"

"Yes! Time to do my victory dance." Chester cheered and pulls down his pant, but someone stops him.

"Don't you even dare to pull your pants down in front of the crowd", Fred warned him.

Chester stopped and replied, "Okay." Then, he walks back to the place where he was.

The announcer said, "One point for Silver River. Next is swinging the ropes. Now, there are 20 ropes to swing and the challenger are Trixie and Sam." The crowd cheer very loudly and not clapping because Chester was about to do his victory dance.

Sam and Trixie step up and grabbed onto their rope to get ready. The referee has a flag to mark the start. He blew his whistle.

Sam and Trixie are swinging from rope to rope, but Trixie fell into the mud puddle.

Trixie exclaimed, "Ew, this is not my day and I'm unpopular." She sat down and cried about her clothes are getting all dirty.

Sam looked back and panted, "Yes, I'm going to win." Then, Francis and Gary, who were snickering, cut off the rope.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Sam said in a confused look.

Francis and Gary ran to Mr. Richard and give a high five for cheating.

"Looks like no wins and that means no point for each team and so, let's move onto the another event." The announcer said.

Fred whispered loudly for the campers to hear, "Team, huddle up, we need this prize so much and I don't want to be a terrible person. So far, we have two points and the Lava River has one. Any questions or comment."

"Yeah, I am done being chase by that mean icky Vicky because she's an icky." Dash signed in relief.

"Also, I am not eating minty ice cream ever again or another bite of an ice cream." Tucker sweated off.

Danny asked, "What are we going to do next?"

Fred answered, "Find out and let's see."

"Next, we have a climbing over the 30 foot mountain. The challenger must climbs to the top of the mountain and down to the mountain, which takes 2 more events to finish this or more, " the announcer said, "The challenger are Timmy and Gary."

"What! I have to beat Gary?" Timmy yelped in surprised.

Fred explained, "Yeah, because we now Gary is the part of you and go for our team."

Timmy said in serious tone, "On it."

On the other team, Mr. Richard said, "Go for the team and prize. They are way ahead of us and we need to win. There are not cheaters, who can help you."

Gary nodded, "Right, all that I have to do is beating the stinking old Turner, who dumps me when he was 5 or 8 years old."

Gary and Timmy step and putting themselves into the running position and the starting gun shoots.

"Here they go and running off to the mountain, without a protective gear. We will watch them with the vulture spy cameras, " the announcer said.

Timmy and Gary finally got to the mountain and start climbing on it.

Timmy huffed and puffed, "You may have the same skills as me, but you're not going to win because I have a crazy idea to climb down to the mountain."

Gary puffed, "Oh yeah, do you think this is going to be cool? This will be going to be my victory for the team."

Back to the place where the event took place and the announcer said, "Next we have a swimming event. The pool is about 20 foot long and the 10-foot high. The challenger must swims to the end of the pool and back where they just started. They can only go around one time because last year, they drowned and we couldn't save them. Therefore, the challenger are randomly and here is Missy and Dash."

Dash yelped, "What! I have to do this again?"

Danny and the others nodded and push him to the pool. Fred is watching very close to see if Richard is cheating. Dash and Missy take their clothes off and prepare to swim. For your information, Missy is not naked and she is wearing a yellow swimsuit.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" the referee whistled. Off the challenger go for the end of the pool."

"Looks like Dash is in the lead and Missy from the behind. No, wait Missy is in the lead and Dash is behind. Alright, I'm confused," the announcer said.

Fred cheered, "Go beat those JERKINATORS, DASH!"

Danny and Sam tweeted, "GO! GO! GO!"

Dash is keeping up his speed and touch the end of the pool and turns around for the finish. Missy came in after him because there are not enough cheers for her.

The referee whistled and Dash reached the finish line. Missy stopped swimming and gave up hope.

The announcer exclaimed, "Looks like one point for Silver River and no point for the losers."

Mr. Richard stomped angrily, "No way, those punks are beating us and we need to win. Come on, Gary where ever you are."

"Next is the singing event and there are duo. The three judges will judge the duo. Today judges are Chip Skylark, the mayor from Dimmsdale, and Lance Thunder, the weatherman. The challenger duos are Danny and Dani from Silver River and Michelle and Michael from Lava River. The first one is Dani and Danny."

Danny and Dani walked up to the stage and get their microphone. The lights are dim and the song begins about, "Bring Me to Life."

Dani- how can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.

Danny- wake me up

Dani- Wake me up inside

Danny- I can't wake up

Dani- Wake me up inside

Danny- Save Me

Dani- Call my name and save me from the dark

As the song continues, Timmy and Gary finally made it to the top of the mountain.

Timmy asked himself, "Oh great, how are we going to get down?"

Gary replied, "I don't know, but I'll go first." Gary begins to climb down to the mountain step by step.

Timmy was busy craving a rock to a surfboard with speed. "Alright, all that I have to do is to sled or surf down to the mountain. Here we go." The sledding music begins with a hum by Timmy.

"Whoo hoo!" Timmy sled down and past Gary with his hands up in the air.

Gary stuttered, "W-w-when did you do that? That's it I'm coming for youuu." Gary falls and hits his face by the mountain with rocks, while Timmy sled smoothly faster.

"This…is…not…fair." Gary tumble on the mountain, "Not…cool…"

"Awesome! All that I have to do is to win at the finish line and see what event are we on."

The song was about to end and repeating the same verse from verse 2.

Dani- Bring me to life. (Done and ended)

The judges clapped and raise all 10 for 30 points. The audiences cheered and clapped their hands together until the noises died. Michelle and Michael grabbed the microphone from Danny and Dani.

Dani scoffed quietly, "Meanie." Danny and Dani went back to their seats with chairs this time.

Timmy was huffing and puffing from behind and catches the finish line. "Yes I win!"

The whole people in this event cheered for Timmy and whistled along. Gary fell in defeat when he finally got here.

Mr. Richard is very angry, "I can't believe we're going to lose and I hate losing." He jumped up and down like a kid.

Gary looked back to avoid eye contact with the captain, "I know and this year, we're going to lose to the punks."

"Looks like Timmy wins and that goes for Silver River and look like they're in the lead this year," the announcer said, "In total, four points for Silver River and still one point for Lava River. Now, let Michael and Michelle have sing because we got interrupted by Timmy's wins."

Michael and Michelle started to sing as the instrument started. They are singing "Cartoon Heroes." (This song is real and funny, but I'm not doing this here)

Chip Skylark gave them a nine. The mayor of Dimmsdale gave them a 10 because he is a dumb mayor. Lance Thunder gave them a seven.

The announcer added in total, "They get 26 points together, which means Silver River got the best singers."

The audience cheers loudly and wildly, except the parents of Camp Lava River. They were so upset about the competition.

"The final competition is next and it's air fighting, so watch carefully that who will be the last one standing," the announcer signed in relief because it was a long competition.

Fred counted on his fingers, "We have 5 points and we're going to win."

Tucker joined, "Yeah, I know because we got more and they got less."

Timmy agreed, "I wonder if Danny is going to win." Dani replied, "Don't worry he's got a strong body to beat this punk."

Fred added, "This competition is very, very random. It could be a different type of air fighting, but there is a battleground style. It's rocks, water, grass, and sandy ground, so you have to be careful." Danny nodded like he will be taking this seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because I accept anonymous reviews.<strong>


	17. Final Event

**Chapter 17 Final Event **

The announcer said, "The last final event is air fighting and the battle ground for today is grass." The stage rumble and it flips over to the grass field. The grass is about 7 feet tall and it looks like the Great Plains.

"The final challenger for the final event is Danny Fenton/Phantom from Silver River and Michael Razor from the Lava River," the announcer said. Danny and Michael step up to the battle ground with full of grass.

"Remember, no creatures or cheating. This worth 5 points for the team," the announcer explained, "One, Two, and Three!"

The audience and all of the campers yelled, "Let's go RIVER!"

Danny and Michael both changes into their ghost forms and fly high into the sky.

Danny taunted, "Do you want a piece of me?"

Michael growled, "Yes and eat my THUNDERCLAP." He claps two hands into a thunder sound. Danny was pushed back and getting his ice core activated.

"How about you get a taste of my ice beam." Danny blasted the ice beam from his hand to Michael, but he dodged it.

Michael charge up his hand and forming into a yellow electrifying orb and blast him. Danny was paralyzed and can't move.

Danny uses his ghost ray from his butt like he did in Memory Blank, "Ha, do you want to taste my butt ray." Michael and the announcer grossed out.

Michael growled, "Dude, that was so disgusting, but take my lightning strike." The thunderclouds form from the above and there was a flash of lightning without rain.

Dani warned, "Watch Out Danny, it could hit you when you're paralyzed."

Danny checked the sky to see any lightning and there was one about to hit him. He dodged it by going intangible and he was no longer paralyzed.

"Take this." Danny exclaimed and takes a deep breath. He inhaled and exhaled with the ghostly wail. Michael was force back and the wail was hurting everyone ears except Danny. He did not revert back to his human form because he held out for 10 seconds.

Michael groaned in pain, "What was that?"

Danny crossed his arms, "My ghostly wail that I learn from my ultimate enemy and the future."

Michael created a long yellow, electrifying string from his hand into a lasso, "Try my lightning lasso." It wraps around Danny's body and shock him very badly.

Danny was giving his last powerful attack, Phantom twister. The wind goes around Danny's body to remove the lightning and forming a green, ghostly twister that can create a disaster.

"What's going on?" Michael asked himself. Danny unleashes his Phantom Twister to Michael. The crowd was scare of Danny and the twister.

"I can't believe this twister is attacking Michael and looks like he's going to lose," the announcer said.

Michael screamed as he being spun around the twister until he turns back into his human form. Danny catches Michael in his ghost form and save him from getting a broken leg or arms.

Michael thanked, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome and you have a long way to train yourself to become a powerful."

"I know and the next time we meet, I will beat you down like a bug." Michael nodded and chuckled a little bit.

"Looks like five points goes to Team Silver River!" the announcer said. The Silver River campers and the audience cheered for the victory of Camp Silver River.

Danny and Michael fly down to the stage where all of the campers meet.

Dani congratulated, "That was awesome, Danny and you too Michael."

Michael was astonished and she was a nice little girl halfa, "Uh, thank you."

Mr. Richard confronted Fred, "Looks like I own you an apology."

"Yep, this is Camp Silver River first victory."

The announcer grabbed a microphone and speaks, "The prize is a trophy and changing the camp name once."

The campers of Silver River exchange glances and they know what name after the camp. Fred was confused and listening to them very carefully.

Sam declared, "I think we should change the name into Camp Phantom River."

Dani and Danny yelped, "What!"

Dash agreed, "This could be great. We can name after the hero's last name and this camp will become famous and rich too."

Fred smiled, "Camp Phantom River, that's a perfect name."

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have the new name for this winning camp, it's Camp Phantom River, " the announcer said.

Maddie screamed out for joy, "I'm so happy for my boy and girl."

Jazz rolls her eyes out, "We know and let get Timmy home because the camp is over, but summer is not ending yet."

Timmy added, "I think we should go home because I miss my fishy and my parents so much.

Danny replied, "Yeah, I miss my pet, Duke since it was two weeks long."

Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Timmy, Dani, and Jack went to the Fenton RV and drove home.

1 hour later…

When Timmy was finally at Amity Park where Danny lives and he found his parents ' car. Timmy's parents say "HI" in a welcome way and took him home without saying a goodbye to Danny and Dani.

Dani waved, "Aw, he didn't get to say good bye."

Jazz replied, "I know how you feel, but they are just so rude and dumb anyway."

Duke jumped on Danny and giving him a welcome back kiss. He is still in a normal dog form and Danny laughed, "Stop Duke, that's enough and no more kiss got it?" duke nodded and happily went to Danny's room to got to sleep.

Jack asked, "Does anybody wants to eat?"

The Fenton Family says, "NO!" They went off to sleep.

Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Cosmo and Wanda asked him about his day.

"How's your camp sweetie?" Wanda asked and Cosmo went fast asleep before he can say anything.

Timmy replied, "It's was funny and great. I meet Camp Lava River and the rest of Danny's friend. Chester was there too and yawn why am I so tired?" He went to sleep and snores like a pig.

Wanda yawned, "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and the next story will be Crystal Powers or Nicktoons Unite: Prank. <strong>


End file.
